Poison and Quinn: The Chosen Chronicles
by Leviathangenocide
Summary: Have you ever wanted to work with Harley and Ivy ? These lucky teens get to A new breed of Villains for a Master plan . Will Batman and every superhero be able to stop them .Its a dream come true to be chosen for the new age of Villains : not Super but Hyper Villains The biggest badass group of new age Villains since the Suicide Squad. follow each Creation on his or her journey
1. Quick Insanity

it was a Monday and Harlien was with the youth group at the Asylum with a

Few people. She was there because of Joker, he had driven her insane to the point of Robbery and near murder " HAH it's so boring here let me out " she whined hitting the door

" Harlien if you want to be let out early you have to be a good girl, " the nurse said in her cheery tone. The nurse had pink scrubs on with white shoes.

" No I just don't wanna go back to my lonely cell " Harlien growled

The nurses ignored her

Just out the Windows, she could see Ivyella the only botanical criminal. She waved, Ivyella looked at her and smiled waving back.

Asylum bedtime

Harlien was being walked back to her Cell when she noticed that Ivyella had taken the Cell next to hers . " hey Ivyella nice to meet you " she smiled her pigtails bouncing. Ivyella smiled noticing that Harlien had multiple healthy plants in her Cell " hi Harlien nice to meet you too. Umm hey do you like plants "

" yeah but the guards won't let me have them for long and puddin turned me in " Harlien frowned

Harlien smiled at her

" Don't worry about Mr J me and you are gonna be the best of friends " and with that, they began to talk about stolen goods, Batman and other criminal things

Later that evening

Harlien was drifting off to sleep when she heard a loud crash and the sound of bars snapping she sighed thinking she was going to be alone again . The alarm system went off.

" THERE HAS BEEN AN ASYLUM BREAK, I REPEAT AN ASYLUM BREAK. IVYELLA BOTANICAL HAS ESCAPED " the intercom repeated, Harlien jumped out of bed to catch Ivyella opening her Cell door " Come on Harl let's jet out of here " she smiled her green plant complexion had returned " Really Red we are breaking out " she nodded handing Harlien her costume and a large wooden mallet.

Ivyella smiled at her " My new name is Poison, Poison Ivy "

Harlien though really hard about her new name " Oh and my name Will be Harley Quinn " she giggled giving a small yelp before grabbing the mallet and climbing up with Ivy.

Outside

Harley and Ivy ran to a Lamborghini hidden in the bushes " well Quinn we are going to my place, do you see those bottles drink two of them it should keep you immune to the plant toxins at my place " they giggled as the police and Batman chased them all through Gotham but they escaped.

Till this day the queens of crime still roam you can see them if you happen to be at a fashion show or a jewellery event

AND THAT IS HOW THEY BECAME FRIENDS


	2. Quick Growth

It was a Monday and Ivyella was forced to spend the day in the Asylums botanical gardens with a straight-jacket on " let me out now " she screamed the green colours returning to her skin.

" Calm down Ivyella we don't want you saying anything rude now do we " she glared " fine but I want to be watered soon " they nodded and left her. She looked around for anyone free to get her out of the straight-jacket ' I need to get out of here and fast ' she thought to herself. Just as she did that she saw Harlien the therapist who had snapped, Harlien waved and Ivyella smiled waving back

Asylum bedtime

Ivyella was being walked back to her Cell when she noticed that Harlien had taken the Cell next to hers . " hey Ivyella nice to meet you " she smiled her pigtails bouncing. Ivyella smiled noticing that Harlien had multiple healthy plants in her Cell " hi Harlien nice to meet you too. Umm hey do you like plants "

" yeah but the guards won't let me have them for long and puddin turned me in " Harlien frowned

They smiled at each other " don't worry about Mr J me and you are going to be the best of friends "

and with that, they began to talk about stolen goods, Batman and other criminal things.

Later that evening

Ivyella was in her Cell. She was able to ask Harlien for her miniature tree. She focused on the plant as she did the pot shook the tree grew into a monstrous size and it broke through the bars and fibreglass setting her free. Ivyella Sat on the top branch and commanded it to move to Harlien's Cell. Just as she did the alarm system went off.

" THERE HAS BEEN AN ASYLUM BREAK, I REPEAT AN ASYLUM BREAK. IVYELLA BOTANICAL HAS ESCAPED " the intercom repeated, Ivyella saw Harlien jump out of bed to catch Ivyella opening her Cell door " Come on Harley let's get out of here " she smiled her green plant complexion had returned " Really Red we are breaking out ?" Harlien's voice squealing Ivyella nodded handing Harlien her costume and a large wooden mallet.

" that reminds me my new name is Poison, Poison Ivy or as you call me, Red " she smiled dragging Harlien

" Oh and my name Will be Harley Quinn " she smiled grabbing the mallet before climbing up with Ivy

Outside

Harley and Ivy ran to a Lamborghini hidden in the bushes " well Quinn we are going to my place, do you see those bottles drink two of them it should keep you immune to the plant toxins at my place " they giggled as the police and Batman chased them all through Gotham but they escaped.

Till this day the queens of crime still roam you can see them if you happen to be at a fashion show or a jewellery event

AND THAT IS HOW THEY BECAME FRIENDS


	3. The Phantom Rose

[ 15 Years ago ]

Young Nagga loved her Knife training with herself and the trees. She smiled as a mysterious green girl only around three years older than her . " hey do you know that I can talk to every type of plant in the world, they told me that you and I are alike " The green girl smiled. Both smiled and whispered into the Night never to be seen again.

Great

She thought as her body returned to its normal state . " how am I meant to catch up with the girls if I can't even shadow walk, without Batman and his squad of children seeing me " she grumbled pacing the room , glass cups shattered, lightbulbs burst and the wind outside started to pick up . Nagga waved her hand and the shattered glass was gone.

" I can't believe they got away " she screamed shouting at him

" in Time Nagga just be patient"

Teague cooed holding her close

" NO TEAGUE NOT IN TIME WE ARE MENT TO BE MEETING UNDERGROUND AND I DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN --" Teague kissed, her she stopped and calmed down " look sweet just try again this time hold my hand " he smiled brushing through her soft fiery hair.

Nagga's biohazard eyes glowed as she held his hand " łďšõşëî " she whispered and black smoke swirled around her as they disappeared. Nagga opened her eyes " I did it Teague, and I changed you too " she squealed hugging him tightly

Teague swept his fingers through his blonde hair

" Well then love I guess we can go and meet the girls then after all " he smiled as they reappeared

She grabbed her coat and gloves slipping on a pair of blue contact lenses " I guess we can " she smiled as they walked hand in hand out the door of the penthouse. Nagga's black could be seen as stripes through the lenses but she didn't care.


	4. The Silver Bullet

Catherine or as the criminals of Gotham city call her Silver bullet or just Silver

: oh my God I just killed someone. How am I going to hide this, why did he make me, I'm going to go to jail aren't I ';

10 years later

" Hey Catherine how are you I haven't seen you in quite a long time, " Bruce Wayne asked hugging her

" Yeah, Bruce I see your still a young Millionaire " she smiled pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

She was now 5"6, silver hip length hair which was put in a messy bun. Her odd coloured eyes glittered; One of her eyes being a complete dark silver and the other a midnight blue she had no iris in both eyes but could see perfectly fine.

Catherine's porcelain doll face had a look of excitement as they walked with her into the Gun Showroom.

She smiled walking around being amazed at all the different guns, casings, handguns and Amo.

" And this is the X45C2 Machina. The only 1 of its type with 3,000 automatic rounds " the guide said pulling out a diamond and obsidian Machine Gun with the words silver bullet ' how ironic ' she taught staring at it. The gears in her body yearned for it.

" Bruce is it alright if I cut this short My Dear mother has fallen ill and I really need to go and see her, " she said her eyes watered.

He gave her a sad smile " ok but text me soon Catherine " she ran off.

Bruce sighed and walked on.

Catherine slammed her hand on the DNA recognition pad. The gears pulsed and turned as she transformed a black hyperspeed hoverboard formed as she herself changed. Her hair now short and face covered with a mask and on her back, she adorned a small metallic cape. Silver bullet was back.

Silver flew past different museums until she came to the gun showroom

Her target was the beautiful gun calling out for her and she was going to get it.


	5. Copy cat Fire

[15 years ago ]

The man was bleeding. phantom rose had left the little girl in shock. " listen, kid, you have dark shadows in you. Use them well and join us when you are ready to join eternal youth" The Phantom rose smiled and left the scene. The little girl ran home as fast as she could smiling all the way.

[Now]

She Smiled to herself as News reports where made on every channel . " the increase of female and male Masked criminals is rising, Can Batman stop them all at once? and where is their maker what does all this lead to , find out shortly " Aj Smiled as a list of Female Criminals came up on the screen "Harley, Ivy, Phantom Rose, silver bullet, EN-Toxica " she scrolled down the list " ah, there we go . " the screen flashed a girl in costume similar to Ivy's but her skin was a Fiery Red and her costume a Black with ash around the edges " Shadow Fire, that's not a bad name " Aj smiled walking into the kitchen to make herself a fuelling drink before tonight's big Fire .

Shadow fire raced down the street and on her back a fireproof bag. The Gemstone Canary was just insight, as she burst through the door she froze. Someone was here before her. " I'm ever so glad that you decided to join our eternal youth " a voice echoed through the massive hall, she fiercely turned around searching for the voice who had saved her all those years ago " Phantom is that you " she smiled as a Ghostly black rose had dropped from the ceiling, she put it in her bag tucking it safely to the side . " go on kid I saved the Khüchin tögöldör bus Diamondfor ya " Nagga whispered . AJ raced into the power office and shut down the mainsmeltingthe door shut, she ran to the Showroom " there it is,the stone of the skies. the Void Diamond orKhüchin tögöldör bus Diamond" she whispered stuffing it in her bag along with the rose . Nagga flipped of the Pillar and smiled holding out her hand " Follow me ". she walked in front of Aj or who was now Shadow Fire. Aj had just walked out with one of the Worlds Biggest Diamonds.

This is dedicated to a fan of the Poison and Quinn tales


	6. She who has no name

" LONER " " FREAK" " SPEAKER " " FUCKING NUMPTY " "FAGGOT " The kids shouted as she made her way to the second lesson. " Anny Chatsworth " , " Here " Anny replied, whispering to her friends and brother they laughed and threw paper at her " Iyea past " Mr cavers said dimly " H-Here sir " she said quietly they all shouted " SPEAK UP RETARD " She whimpered as they shouted it over and over, " Aww look Iyea is a big baby " . Anny sniggered along with the rest of the class. That was it Iyea finally had enough, She screamed and lashed out turning over chairs, tables and even threw a boy at the rest. Iyea heard a crack. Black feathers swarmed her, her short greasy hair grew, stopping at her Calves, The students screamed running around the school, teachers called the police " another criminal is about to - " her head was severed. All the Students gathered in the hall as all teachers were dead. Iyea strode through the wall and locked every single door. She stood on the stage and shouted at them " IVE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU , YOU.ARE .ALL.GOING.TO.DIE. MY NAME ISNT IYEA ANYMORE " she paused thinking about it " MY NAME IS NAMELESS" she smiled stabbing them with her silken either


	7. Toxic

[ 10 years ago]

She smiled as The mysterious woman gave her a keg of Toxic waste. She began to paint on the walls. She smiled at her artwork and Sat in the middle of it, the toxic wings and halo fit perfectly. The little girl looked around but the woman was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged her shoulders and sank inside the keg of Toxic Chemicals.

EN-Toxica smiled the lid closed over the keg and it sank underground.

[7 years later/ now ]

" come on lift " the construction work shouted as they lifted the keg.

" How Long do you think it's been down there "

" All I know is that if the Chemicals in this had leaked this would have been a problem " they left the keg and began sealing the hole. What they didn't notice was the faint glow from inside the keg.

A few weeks later Wayne industry

Brought the keg to a toxic plantation and carefully opened it.

To there shock and horror a teenaged girl was

Curled up.

Some ran away to vomit others gathered round to look.

One man brought a gloved hand to her face but jerked as she opened her eyes.

" wait to contain her she is still Harmful "

He shouted but it was too late she had killed him and flew out of the plantation.

She was searching for something or someone to call Family or Home.


	8. Dont Jinx It

School was a drag . BORING!. she didn't even know why she was there Amanda could have blown up the leaning tower of ... what was it again pizza ?? anyway all she knew was that she was board out of her mind her sister Ink stood in front of the class presenting a poem they found interesting

" IF you wake at midnight, and hear a horse's feet,

Don't go drawing back the blind, or looking in the street,

Them that ask no questions isn't told a lie.

Watch the wall my darling while the Gentlemen go by.

Five and twenty ponies,

Trotting through the dark -

Brandy for the Parson, 'Baccy for the Clerk.

Laces for a lady; letters for a spy,

Watch the wall my darling while the Gentlemen go by!

Running round the woodlump if you chance to find

Little barrels, roped and tarred, all full of brandy-wine,

Don't you shout to come and look, nor use 'em for your play.

Put the brishwood back again - and they'll be gone next day ! "

Ink like shadows poured from her eyes as she thrusted her heart into saying this poem

" If you see the stable-door setting open wide;

If you see a tired horse lying down inside;

If your mother mends a coat cut about and tore;

If the lining's wet and warm - don't you ask no more !

If you meet King George's men, dressed in blue and red,

You be careful what you say, and mindful what is said.

If they call you " pretty maid," and chuck you 'neath the chin,

Don't you tell where no one is, nor yet where no one's been !

Knocks and footsteps round the house - whistles after dark -

You've no call for running out till the house-dogs bark.

Trusty's here, and Pincher's here, and see how dumb they lie

They don't fret to follow when the Gentlemen go by !

'If You do as you've been told, 'likely there's a chance,

You'll be give a dainty doll, all the way from France,

With a cap of Valenciennes, and a velvet hood -

A present from the Gentlemen, along 'o being good !

Five and twenty ponies,

Trotting through the dark -

Brandy for the Parson, 'Baccy for the Clerk.

Them that asks no questions isn't told a lie -

Watch the wall my darling while the Gentlemen go by." She finished .

" Choke on your life " someone shouted . the whole class laughed .

" Be carful what you wish for " Ink smile wildly , giving the whole class silencing chills " Don't choke on ink from your pens guys " Amanda grinned . They laughed as the whole class began to choke on ink .

Amanda walked out of school . " hey jinx be lucky and get some pizza with me " Ink laughed .

Jinx... Amanda liked that name she liked it alot .

Im not going to put much into her back story as she is a league of Legends character .

And for some Characters i wont have a backstory


	9. The Giants ,The Villains and The Heart

*Note: there are slight changes and i re-wrote the end . Enjoy!*

1000 years ago

They were the offspring of Earth, born from the blood that fell when Sky was castrated by their son , who fought the Gigantomachy, their war with the for supremacy of the cosmos. Long ago at the time of the Causeways , Titans and Gods There was 3 titans to gods who had made a special breed of Titans called Giantess . These where only female and had to be mated to a titan .These creatures had an immaculate bone structure and intriguing natural beauty as the Gods , their unmatchable power came from the Titans. Hades had wanted a Giantess daughter to keep Him company Every God and Titan turned him down all except Kaos , Asteria , Pluto and Aphrodite's they had offered to help him for they had seen how lonely he was . One lunar when all the Gods and Titans where gathered at Olympus , Hades talked to Kaos , Pluto , Asteria and Aphrodites . " Hades as your Brothers and Sisters , we have made you a human with more strength , power and beauty . This Human will grow taller than our Giantess's " Kaos smiled patting Hades on the back " But ..." Asteria looked down her hair flowed behind her , the stars in her eyes disappeared

" you will grow as well , you will be taller than your daughter . The gods will send you back to the abysse " Aphrodite finished . Hades nodded " That is fine " .

Little Cittra awoke in the depts of Gehenna

" Where am I? " she whimpered standing up " Mama ... Papa... " she scanned around . as she cried her surroundings became smaller . Hades heard a soft thud and flashed into the gardens . Cittra sat down her mind went black , memories of her family .Gone.

" Daddy , where are you ? " Cittra called out , her voice boomed throughout the Mighty castle . Hades heard her cries : his heart tugged " Im on my way sweetheart ". Before he could move his head spun and his surroundings grew , smaller?

Oh no . Cittra!!. Hades took massive strides towards Cittra . Her eyes watered .

" Ahh it's ok honey . Daddy will look after you . " he cooed and kissed her forehead . With a sudden crunch their bones contorted and snapped . Zeus stood behind the crumpled heap of Father and Daughter. " This curse shall plague you descendants Hades and Cittra of Gehenna " A jealous Zeus left the kingdom of death This curse holding and binding their descendants . Years onwards after the gods and titans were on the earth no more and the Causeways were fracturing : the suposed last descendant of Hades and Cittra had a child , tis this child who was born with long fair hair and soft sapphire eyes who would find love and a way to control their curse . Daphne sent her daughter through the portal into the human world " May you find true love and peace , until the Causeway is rebuilt . Goodbye my dearest daughter " , The portal closed up . just as it did a messenger demigod ran through the doors " My lady word has just been sent that the Causeways have been swallowed by a black hole , gone , destroyed " he bowed deeply and left . Daphne crumpled to the floor weeping " HARMONIA , HARMONIA " she exploded . Her cries could be heard from the higher heavens .

Present

" Sorry i had to do this to you Mr Bank man " she smiled . " Since you have nowhere to go wanna hear a story about how i became a giantess and how i became a Hyper Villain ? " her voice was bright and cheery. Her yes where bright and normal . not like the others .

I nod since im going to die i might as well listen to why she attracted me and where she began . " It all happened Ten years ago because I'm fifteen now and you are being dirty " she smiled . " So ten years ago...

10 YEARS AGO

The little girl ran around the empty field her hair caught the wind as she rocketed past . . Screams of joy echoed through the hills . The girl was five , her eyes a soft blue , The girl had long bottle blonde hair and rose cheeks . " haha , im gonna catch you butterfly " she continued to run for another hour until she grew tired and plopped down on the tall grass and fell asleep . The girl woke up to the sound of seven different voices whispering so she kept her eyes closed and listened .

" Who would leave such a small thing here , poor girl she must be cold " Shadow dancer and Soundtrack said in unison feeling the little girls cheek and forehead . Jinx , The Sound twins , Xander , Cayden , Iyea and Aleris crowded around her . Cayden crouched down and brushed a strand o hair from her face . " She is beautiful " he whispered . Jinx gasped " what did you just say ". The six widened their eyes " did he just say that ? " Xander whispered . Cayden growled his body began to shift and change " She is mine and mine alone. I love her " Cayden stumbled back in shock as a strand of her hair went Black at his touch .

The little girls face reddened ' he was so close ' she thought . The little girl knew more than her age and was defiantly smarter than her age . She felt a tingle from her toes to the top of her head , she stayed still as much as possible.

" Well she seems human " the Sound twins murmured " lets just leave her hear , by the looks of her she lives here " The others nodded in agreement all except Cayden . Cayden's breath grew ridged " what the fuck is wrong with you guys . " he snarled lowly . " Cayden just leave her im sure we will find another who isnt so ... " Iyea shrugged walking off with the rest of them . "NO !! " He bellowed , his voice ripped through the ground . Jinx , Xander , The Twins . Iyea and Aleris paused suddenly and whipped around afraid of what would happen if they had their backs to him " WE WILL NOT LEAVE HER HERE I DONT CARE IF SHE IS HUMAN " : Aleris nodded in Agreement " He is right , and plus i think Missy here is awake ., So she could tell us why she is hear and what she is "

The little girl froze with shock , What was going to happen to her ? , what did they mean by just a human ? , why does this boy care so much for her ? " All those questions could be answered if you just opened your eyes young one " The little girl opened her eyes . Her heart halted . His heart dropped

His eyes .

Her eyes.

" Cayden snap out of it " Jinx said , her voice wavering " Cayden please move away before .." Xander held a gun to the back of Cayden's head . The little girl shot up " No don't hurt him " she whispered , her eyes beginning to water . " Please leave him alone " she cried " ill tell you everything " . Cayden stared at her on shock " Shh its alright , see im OK " he wiped her eyes .

" Where do i start from ? " The little girl said .

" The beginning maybe ?" Cayden smiled lifting the little girl . She nodded " My Full name is Harmonia Camirella Onyx Hades "

" Im Cayden or Toxic lover "

" Im Xander or the Dark Angel "

" Im Iyea or Nameless "

" Aleris or The Bone keeper "

"Jinx or Hyperdrive"

" Wild or Shadow dancer"

" Savanna or Soundtrack"

" Why do you have other names " Harmonia wondered . The seven looked at each other worryingly.

" Darling why were sleeping here ? Where's your mother !" Jinx questioned .

" Mother , I have no Mother " Harmonia giggled " I've lived in these fields all my life " She shivered and felt Cayden's grip on her tightened .

Harmonia's heart raced as she realised who was holding her , she blushed .

Cayden saw her blush " Can we bring her home ? " Cayden spouted suddenly . Jinx flared up " NO SHE IS JUST A HUMAN , CAYDEN YOU CANT EVEN LOVE HER PROPERLY REMEMBER YOUR LOVE KILLS HUMANS ."Jinx screamed the others staring at her and Cayden " NOT TO MENTION MAMA IVY AND MAMA HARLEY WILL BE MAD AT US ... JUST NO CAYDEN !!!!! ". Impulse. Now .

Cayden broke into a dash , Harmonia still in his arms he ran . The others shouted and ordered him to come back .He didn't .

5 days has past

They had stopped running as they had lost the others on day three. Harmonia's hair had grown short , they had stopped in a town to change her dress. " Cayden im hungry " Harmonia whispered . Cayden smiled down at the little girl in his arms " there should a Food court somewhere around here . Then ill get you anything you want to eat . " he replied , reassuring her .

Jinx sat in the office . " AND DID YOU NOT THINK TO LET HIM BRING HER HERE, " Ivy shouted : the vines in the room coiled around Jinx , threatening to strangle her . " darling didn't you wonder how come she wasn't dead at that moment if he loved her and she loved him " Harley said walking behind Ivy and tried to cool her down , she let her hand squeeze Ivy's breasts . " This Harmon- whatever isn't human " Harley smiled as the vines retracted . Jinx put her head down in shame . ; how did she not see it before ; " Im sorry ma'am , Ill grab the others and go and find them right away

HARD. Thats what it was . Harmonia had never tried any other but rabbits , deer , the odd smore from Campers and Hikers .

" What is that called " she stared in awe .

" And why is there cheese on it " ,

Cayden laughed at her ;Even though she has extensive knowledge , In fact she was smarter than him . But when it came to food he was the master , and she was the eager student ;

" Its called nachos , Harm " he chuckled .

" Is it safe to eat ? " she asked ,her small stomach rumbled in anticipation . Cayden nodded . During the time they had spent together Harmonia and Cayden bonded over their loneliness. " Cayden Promise we will be together always " Her smiled shone brightly . Her little eyes twinkled as if trying to find the promise in his soul .

" I will Harmonia . I promise " he said from the bottom of his soul .

" Hey Cayden ? why are you called toxic lover ? " she whispered aware of the eyes and ears listening in their direction . Cayden leaned in to whisper in her ear " Well Baby girl - "

Harmonia turned red " why did you call me Baby girl ? "

Cayden chuckled " Because it suits you " he smiled .

" Anyway what happens is if someone falls in love with me and i love them back or if they kiss me ... " he hesitated " They die instantly ". Harmonia took time to register the flooding information she was given . Her heart pounded, Looking up at him she wondered ; why am i not dead , i love him , I've never loved anyone before, does he love me? ; . Cayden noticed her staring and looked down at her . " Harm , are you alright .? " just as he asked that question ; it happened . His face flushed a bright red ; How could she love me ? and why isn't she dead ? is she really human ? ; all these questions had one answer . Kiss her and see . Harmonia realised he was staring straight at her " UM... Cayden ? " " Yeah Harm " he quickly looked away and out the window .

Jinx walked through the small town " Are you sure this is where the signal is coming from " Xander nodded pointing to a small fast food place . " I dont blame him for running away you know " Aleris said disapprovingly . Iyea sighed " but still she is just a human , and already ... ". Xander held up his hand at the door " Still alive " he muttered in shock .

" I will bring you to meet my mothers Ivy and Harley " he smiled . Harmonia grinned widley . A waitress came to clear their plates , as she walked away the plates slipped from her hands . Cayden and Harmonia shot out of their seats . " Fuck their here " . People scream as Jinx , Savanna , Wild , Xander , Iyea and Aleris walked through the fast food restaurant . " Cayden , Harmonia wait we want to talk " Jinx shouted . All she wanted to do was make them understand they couldn't be together.

PROTECT. HIM. The whispers in Harmonia's head grew louder .

Aleris stood behind them " Ill hold them off you two go Now!! " Aleris ordered Harmonia and Cayden began to run when Harmonia stopped and turned back " Aleris , come here quick " . Aleris raised an eyebrow but quickly ran over to her .

Harmonia closed her eyes and kissed caydens hand ; She began to grow . Harmonia's heart filled with dark ambition. The roof of the fast food restaurant scattered as she continued to grow until she could see the whole town and beyond .

" And you fucking said she was human " Xander growled at Jinx who was frozen with fear . Harmonia picked up Cayden and Aleris placing them in her pocket . The sound twins sent a sound wave but Harmonia blocked it easily.

Heavy footsteps pounded through the Forest . " Aleris how long till we reach your place ? " Harmonia asked her voice shaking the mountains ahead.

" Not far sweetheart just over those mountains " Aleris yelled upwards .

" STOP RIGHT THERE HARMONIA " Jinx screamed shooting at Harmonia with one of Silver Bullet's Rocket launchers

. Pain. White burning pain . Legs . Chest . Arms.Panic.

Cayden grabbed Aleris and jumped out of Harmonia's pocket . She hit the ground with a thud . Smoke emitted from the cavities in her body . " HARMONIA " Cayden yelled as her body returned to its natural size. Aleris screamed and called bones from within the ground . Cayden cradled Harmonia's dying body . Savanna , wild , Xander , Iyea and Aleris stared at Jinx . Cayden's eyes filled with tears , He cried and began to sway .

" Harm please wake up ... Y-you made me promise we would be together always " He laughed .

" How can I keep your promise if you don't wake up baby girl " He shook her lifeless body . Jinx dropped The Rocket Launcher , her eyes widened " I didn't mean it " she whispered .

A loud snap could be heard as jinx's arm was snapped back . Poison Ivy , Harley Quinn and Silver Bullet stood in front of them ; Anger clear on their faces.

" JINX WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING " Ivy screamed " You sadistic bitch stole my 1000M Rocket Launcher " Silver Bullet screamed slapping Jinx in the face.

" It wasn't meant to hit her " Jinx mumbled her eyes watered .

Ivy kicked her in the back " Your name is Jinx . DIDN'T YOU THINK THAT THE POSSIBILITY OF YOU HITTING HER IS VERY HIGH " .

' Were am I ? Am I dead ? CAYDEN ? I made you promise to stay with me but... How can you when I'm - '

Pain jolted through

Harmonia's body .

Cayden cried into her . Aleris formed a giant Skeleton " Jinx how could you " she growled . Jinx scrambled up " Aleris please no !! " . The skeleton picked Jinx up " You will burn in Gehenna . Your arrogance has cost you " .

Xander , the sound twins and Iyea begged Aleris " Please Aleris let her go " Savanna and Wild said in unison.

Cayden kissed her soft cold lips . " I love you Harm , ill see you again someday. " he cried into her lifeless body .

Thump.Thump.Thump.

Cayden shot up " STOP". He shouted . Harmonia's Body lifted from the ground and her eyes opened : bright lights streaming from her face . Then as suddenly as it started stopped : light died down .

Cayden caught Harmonia as she dropped down .

" Baby girl say something are you ok " . Aleris stopped and ran to them " is she Alright ? " she took Harmonia 's hand.

" Are we there yet ? " Harmonia asked " Because I still want to meet them " .

Aleris and Cayden burst into joyous laughter " No but they are here" Cayden smiled softly.

The office door swung open . Aleris and Cayden were standing inside With three women .

" Harmonia it's nice to finally meet you " the green looking woman said .

" I am Poison Ivy " she smiled

" This is Harley Quinn and Silver Bullet"

she said pointing to someone in a red and black jester outfit and another in silver and blue armour.

" Now Harmonia dear i did some research into what and who you are " Ivy turned her tablet screen to harmonia " you are the last one of your kind and also your line has a curse " Harley pointed to a graph showing the last death recorded .

" Harmonia we would like for you to stay here with us " Silver bullet asked ." you would have twenty four hour access to Cayden " Harley winked Harmonia stood up and nodded enthusiastically " Yes i do " she smiled hugging Cayden and Aleris . As time went on she was accepted into their family

" And that's how i became a Giantess and a Hyper Villain. And now i have a family whom love me " she said giving me a sickly sweet smile as she grasped me : slowly but tightly , cutting of my circulation and breathing . i could feel the life slipping from me . Memories of my life flashed before my eyes as the darkness consumed me .

His body drooped . Harmonia shook him . DEAD. She sighed and threw his lifeless body into one of EN-toxica's large acid waste pools . his flesh and organs mealted away, his bones crumbled and dissolved leaving nothing but a foul steanch . Harmonia smiled coldly malice and insanity painted her face . " Bye Bye Mr Bank Man "


End file.
